Combat Modifiers
An explanation of the "Base + #" modifiers. Combat in Rumaria Throughout your time in the server, you will encounter a variety of enemies with their own battle statistics. These base statistics can be found on an enemies page here in the Wiki. Each enemy is different from eachother in Health, Defense, Attack, Immunities and Abilities. Each enemy also has a "Base" stat for their Health, Defense and Attack. Base Stats Base stats are essentially the Base Statistics of an enemy. Lets use The First Guardian for an example. Here we have The First Guardian 's Statistics. As you can see, he has an interesting combination of statistics and passives. Lets go over these to help give you a clearer insight on these stats. 'Base HP' The Base HP of a monster is their maximum Health that they spawn with and can heal up to. This stat is always static and will never have any modifiers to it. Health Points are calculated by Half Hearts, as shown by the Symbol next to it. Two Half Hearts equals one full heart. The player has 10 Full Hearts, totalling up to 20 HP. Enemies will have higher HP ammounts than the player most of the time, and almost all bosses will have over 100 HP. Damage Dealt to this base stat is configured by the next stat. 'Base Defense' The Base Defense of a monster is their "True Value" of defense, essentually what their lowest defense can be without Debuffs or modifiers. This modifier changes based on the Armor of the enemy or monster, type of enemy or monster, and status as a Common or Boss enemy. This stat is affected by and effects the monsters ability of battle. A Higher Base Defense essentially means that this monster can take hits without taking much damage. Each point of Base Defense (1 Base Defense) reduces incoming damage by 2% of all types. In the example shown, The First Guardians Base Defense is 5. Therefore, any incoming damage is reduced by up to 10%. 'Base Attack' The Base Attack statistic is how much damage the monster can deal to the player if they are unarmored. This stat is co-dependent on the enemy mainly, as the value itself can be modified anytime. The Base Attack Stat will never go lower than 1. The value of the numbers in the Base Attack are set to 100% damage being dealt to an unarmored player. Each point of Base Attack (1 Base Attack) is equal to 1 HP of damage, or Half a heart. In the example shown, The First Guardians Base Attack is 6, resulting in 3 Full Hearts of damage being dealt to an Unarmored Player. This damage modifier is changed however if the Weakness Debuff is applied to the attacker. It is also changed depending on what type of armor the player is wearing, and what attack type is being used. The enemy will always have 1 of 3 types of attacks, if not two or three. Always remember: If it has a Base Attack of 20 or higher, make sure you're wearing high-tier gear. It will one hit you without the proper gear. Plus "+" Stats Now that we have gone over the Base Stats, lets take a look at that little variable number at the end. Once again, we will use The First Guardians statistics. Shown in the same picture here, you see the following statistics: *'350 Base HP' *'5 Base Defense + 6' *'6 Base Attack + 8' 'These stats have a Range Modifier to them. Meaning that, essentially, the Base Stat is the Minimum, and the + Stat is the Maximum. These conditions are generally met if the enemy you are encountering is wearing a type of armor or is equipped with a weapon, or knows a certain skill. In the case here, our example has all three conditions met. 'Calculating the +Stat Modifier' The Base + Stat range can be tricky to calculate. But, lets start with this: 'The +Stat Modifier Range' The calculation of the Minimum and Maximum Base Defense is important for knowing the Minimum and Maximum DR%. But, what is the difference? The difference is how the Modifier works. The Base Defense + Stat '''modifier not only determines the Minimum and Maximum DR%, but also how often the Minimum, Maximum and inbetween ammounts will be calculated upon Damage Calculation. In the case of the First Guardian here, there is a 1 in 7 chance of recieving any Base Defense Stat between 5 and 11 as your DR% Modifier during an attack. Calculating the chance to recieve a modifier is simple. Simply take the + Stat''' Modifier and add 1 to it, then turn it into a 1 / Total fraction. Enemies that have a higher + Stat Modifier become more unstable battle wise, and damage input/output can vary drastically between attacks. The same is said for the Base Attack + Stat 'Modifier... *There is never a +Stat to the Base HP. Immunities Immunities are a special kind of Passive skill that only enemies possess. While these are effectively Passive abilities, a majorty of bosses carry these, as well as some common enemies. These active abilities negate various things, such as damage, debuffs or other battle-related attacks. We'll be using The First Guardian one last time for our example. If you take a look at his statistics, he possess's two immunities. These immunities have a "Class" and a "Level" to which their effects are applied. The First Guardian has: *'Debuff Immunity Level 1 *'Magic Immunity Level 1' ' Now, lets take a look at these Immunities in detail... 'The Damage Immunities' There are three kinds of attacks: Melee, Ranged and Magic. Thus, there are three types of Defenses to these of the same aspect. And with these three types of attacks and defense come three different levels of them. *If an enemy has a Melee Immune ability, then any Melee-Type attack against the enemy will have it's damage reduced by the passive. *If an enemy has a Ranged Immune ability, then any Ranged-Type attack against the enemy will have it's damage reduced by the passive. *If an enemy has a Magic Immune ability, then any Magic-Type attack against the enemy will have it's damage reduced by the passive. These damage immunities are applied at the end of Damage Calculation and only factor in if the Immunity applies to the type of attack. Knowing what Immunity a boss has is crucial to defeating it, especially if they possess a Level 3 Immunity. 'The Effect Immunities' Effect Immunities applies to various battle effects instead of attacks. These effects fall under three Categories: Debuffs, Knockback and Player. All three having three different levels of effect. *An Enemy with the Debuff Immunity can't be affected by certain debuffs. Battle Debuffs include: Fire, bleeding, poison, frozen, frostbite. Status Debuffs include: Weakness, Slowness, Fatigue. *Knockback Immunity prevents the enemy with this ability from being pushed away by attacks, depending on the level. *An Enemy with the Guard Immunity can break players attempts to parry and guard, and negate their counter attack damage. There is only one enemy that possess's all six of these Immunities at once... Beware. Know your monster A majority of the custom enemies found in Rumaria have certain skills. While some may have one or two, others can have upwards to 10 or 15 skills. These are generally Boss mobs that possess these types of skills. When looking at the Wiki pages of enemies, you will find their Stats, Immunities (if they possess any), then their Skills '''(Once again, if they possess any.) Lets use Myra Spiralwind for an example. To the left, you can see 5 different skills. These skills generally have what their effects are in the name, or show an Icon to help show what they do. Some skills may not have an Icon, generally signalling the skill to be set to that enemy or boss only. Shown here in Myra's example, we see 5 known skills. *Summon Monster *Poison Debuff *Regeneration *Smite *Debuff Each skill defines what it does as either an Attack, Debuff, Buff or Defense. Below is a list of what each type is and what skills can be found in these types. ''Table coming soon...' Category:Combat Category:Skills